youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Squad 403: The Ascetic (remastered) part 5 of 5
Oh mah goodnish! I'm almost done with these! I know yall are sad and stuff but it's true. It's part 5 of 5. The last part, for you people who don't get maths. But enjoy, all of you. Enjoy. Please enjoy. I beg you. Chapter 1: Alex's POV (Yes, I'm doing chapter headings and POV's again, don't look suprised.) "You, and me," I say to the Ascetic. "Will, oblige," the elite replies. We both activate our energy swords and attack. Our blades meet. Pulse, my customized yellow sword, throws off sparks into the Ascetic's face. He recoils long enough for me to punch him in the face. He jumps back. Over the unconsious form of AK. I look around. Nikki, unconsious. Hunter, barely alive. Ryan holding back a zealot. Another zealot standing over Caden. The sight of my squadmates sends anger through me. I jump forward and attempt to bring my blade down on his head. Big mistake. One of the first things I learned: Don't go for the kill as soon as possible. The Ascetic sidesteps and I fall to the deck. He steps on the pit of my back. If I wasn't genetically augmented, my spine would have cracked like a twig. I hear the faint hum of an energy dagger coming to life. This is it, I think to myself. Then the huge weight is lifted off my back. I hear a thud and the sound of a scuffle. I turn over to see Eden in a fistfight with the elite. She pushes him into a wall and stops the help me up. "Shouldn't you be outside pushing back the boarding parties?" I question. "They're not pushing anymore, ole' splitface here called them back," she says calmly, unclipping a pistol from her belt. I pass her my shotgun. "Whoa, thanks," she says, pumping the weapon. The Ascetic stands and wipes a droplet of blood from his lower mandible. "You demons are saddening. You so blantantly throw away your puny lives." "You need, to stop talking," Eden says angrily. She takes out her pistol again and shoots him in the face. It doesn't do anything but slightly falter his shields. He growls and throws a plasma pistol at her head. The small weapon flys straight and true and knocks her out. She passes out immediately. "Well that worked," he laughs. He's cut off by me slamming into him. We go back and forth, sometimes me winning, sometimes him, for minutes. I notice Caden is back on his feet, using his combat knife to force the zealot back. Ryan now has the upper hand of his zealot, breaking it's shields. It seems we might be coming away from this alive. Chapter Dos'. Or however you spell two in spanish. Well, spoke to soon. Of course. Caden's zealot pummels him with the butt of his plasma launcher. I hear Ryan's arm snap under the other zealot's boot. The Ascetic slices at me with two energy swords. Pulse and I act as one being, the blade an extension of my arm. I beat back his arm with my free hand and block the other with the sword. He kicks me in the stomach and I fall to the floor. He raises both blades to finish me. And he has made the right choice. Pulse is a few meters away from my hand, and I'm helpless. I brace myself for the blade, for the heat and the pain. But I hear a thud and a grunt. I look up to see the Ascetic's shield flickering before the barrage of sniper bullets. AK is back on his feet, firing with all he's got into the Ascetic. That's twice he's saved my life. He charges forward and draws his combat knife. In a leap, he's on the elite's shoulders. He plunges the knife into his shield. The energy, instead of breaking, travels up the knife and into AK. He falls to the ground and twitches uncontrollably. The ascetic's shield is barely touched. I feel the anger flush through me. I push myself up and kick him in the face with all my momentum. With my strength, I push myself off him, throwing him to the ground. I pick up Pulse and re-activate it. The warm glow only fuels my hatred. I unsheath my knife and throw it toward him. Ak had the right idea, the metal in the knife would disrupt the shield. And break it. The electricity fills the air. I feel the crackle of pure energy. And a white flash. When my vision returns. I see the Ascetic, my knife buried in his chest, his shields only crackle. His entire body lets off steam. I rush forward, no time to waste, and plunge Pulse into his chest. He staggers back, hardly comprehending my blade, dug into his chest, the wound cauterizing from the heat. I wrench the sword from his smoldering form. He falls over, clutching the wound. I watch with satisfaction as the light dies from his eyes. His swords fall from his hands and his head goes back. Before me, lays a dead elite. Chapter 3(thanks to Nikki). Alex's POV....Le duh -Nikki I dash over the body, making sure to land a solid kick on his face. I check AK's pulse, dang, not good. It's erratic. I grab his sniper off his back. "Yoink" I mutter as I line up my shot. My reticule covers one of the zealot's head. BANG BANG BANG. The zealot falls over, clutching the brand new hole in his head. I do the same to the other one. "Nice shooting," pants Ryan, picking himself up off the ground. "I've seen better," laughs Caden, rolling the other zealot off of him. We survey the hangar. 8 dead elites. 4 unconsious spartans. We drag them to the med bay. Ryan grunts as he carries Ak. "This one's heavy," he grumbles. "Considering he's wearing a half ton of power armor, we're all kinda heavy. Now stop griping and walk," Caden says, pulling Nikki behind him. "Both of you, shut up," I say. Walking around in a ton of armor was somewhat cumbersome for regular people. But as a spartan you got used to it. However, holding Eden and her armor up was difficult. Hunter had been our priority, the way he had been sliced up. It looks like we would all make full recovery's, which was awesome. But there was always one problem. When we get back to the hangar, something is missing. The Ascetic's body. It's gone. "Son of a gun," I mutter under my breath. Epilogue (For those of you who don't know, that means ending) I stand looking at the three spartans before me. "Spartans Andrew, Nikki, and Eden," I say to them, "Do you swear to uphold the regulations and guidelines established by me?" "Yes sir," they all say in unison. "Then I welcome you all to Spartan dispatch unit designation four zero three." I upload their names to my roster. "Welcome to Squad 403." Category:Army Category:Completed Category:Halo Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi